


Daddy Knows Best

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Constipation, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Embarrassed Louis, Fluff, Gentle Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Shy Louis, Sick Fic, Sleepy Louis, Suppositories, Wetting, no smut though, pet names galore, rectal thermometer, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Poor Louis has a tummy ache, but lucky for him, Daddy knows always knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you guys liked Constipated, so I wrote something really similar!

"Lou, honey," Harry cooed to a sprawled out, sleeper-clad Louis. The boy's thumb was in his mouth, his dummy long forgotten after it fell off the bed in the middle of the night, and his feathery brown hair was disheveled against his pillow. His tummy was rising and falling as he breathed peacefully, cheek pressed against his pillow. 

Harry reached out to rub gentle circles on his baby's tummy, something that always helped Louis wake up. The boy stirred slightly and blinked his eyes open, squinting as they adjusted to the light. 

"Morning," Harry greeted him with a soft smile, eliciting a smile from Louis (around his thumb) in return. The boy stretched, his soaked diaper uncomfortable on his bum, and Harry waited patiently to check it. He first leaned down to press a peck to Louis' forehead and rub his nose against his, and then he stuck a finger in the leg hole of his diaper. 

"Wet, Daddy," Louis voluntarily informed in his croaky morning voice, and Harry patted his thigh. 

"Yep, you're soaked," Harry smiled softly, unbuttoning Louis' sleeper and pushing it up his tummy. "Must've done two pees last night."

Louis giggled a little as Harry retrieved the changing mat and the other supplies, and once everything was gathered, he slipped the mat under Louis and swiftly removed his nappy. Noticing the start of a rash, he made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. 

"Bit rashy, lovey, I'm sorry," Harry told Louis as he warmed a wipe in his hands, Louis whimpering a little when it made contact with his skin. Harry gently cleaned him up before applying a generous amount of rash cream and a bit of powder. 

Once Louis was situated in a new nappy, Harry carried him to the bathroom and sat him atop the vanity to wash his face and brush his teeth and hair. Louis liked this time with his daddy pampering him, so he didn't put up a fuss. He did a feel a bit off, though, and it wasn't until breakfast a little while later that Harry became aware. 

"What would you like, baby?" Harry asked as he opened the fridge, his eyes scanning for options. "Oatmeal maybe?"

"Nuh-uh," Louis replied softly. 

"Fruit and yogurt?" 

"Mm-mm."

Harry smiled. "Picky today, aren't we? How 'bout some eggies?"

"Daddy, I-" Louis started to say. 

"You what, sweetheart, are you okay?" Harry asked softly, eyes full of concern for his baby. 

Louis shrugged, reaching out for Harry. Harry picked him up and gently patted his bum as he continued to look through the fridge. "Do you want Daddy to choose for you?"

Louis sometimes felt overwhelmed with choices, but that wasn't the case this time. To communicate this, the boy shook his head against his daddy's shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Harry asked him, not having seen him shake his head. 

"Not hungry," Louis said after a moment. Harry shut the fridge with his hip and sat the boy on the counter, pressing his palm to his forehead. 

"You don't feel warm, love, what's wrong?" Harry asked. 

Louis whimpered as a sudden cramp hit him. "Tummy, Daddy."

Harry frowned, setting a warm hand there. Louis leaned into his touch. 

"You've got a tummy ache? Or does it feel like you're gonna be sick?" Harry asked. 

Louis shrugged, not knowing how to explain, and Harry presses a lasting peck to his forehead. 

"Baby, I need you to tell me how you're feeling or else I can't fix it, yeah?"

Louis sighed shakily, feeling a bit helpless. "Hurts."

"It hurts?"

Louis nodded, halting Harry's hand that had been rubbing his tummy and playing with the man's fingers instead. 

"That could mean you're hungry, baby, I think you should try something to eat," Harry reasoned softly, but Louis shook his head. 

"Nooo."

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe you need to go poo?"

Louis blushed. He didn't like when Harry talked about his pooping habits, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. "Daddy, no."

"Well, you didn't go yesterday, so you're definitely due, honey," Harry told Louis gently. "I'm gonna cut you an apple, okay? Nice and light."

Louis pouted. "Not hungry," he crossed his arms. "And don't needa go."

Harry was already turned around reaching into the fridge for an apple, so he simply hummed in reply before adding, "We'll see, love."

Louis remained sat upon the counter pouting while Harry peeled and cut his apple. Harry put a slice of toast in the toaster before picking him up and patting his bum. "Daddy's just trying to help, love, there's no need for these silly grumpies."

"Not grumpy," Louis argued as he was sat down at the table. "Tummy hurts." 

"Does it hurt a little or a lot?" Harry asked, kneeling down and turning Louis' chair towards him. 

"Lot," Louis replied, watching as Harry began to gently press on his tummy. 

"Does this hurt?"

"Nuh-uh."

"You feel a little bloated, muffin, are you sure you don't have to poo?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Louis huffed, cheeks pinking again. 

"Louis," Harry warned. "Be nice, please. Why don't you eat, and then we'll see how you are after that."

Louis didn't like that idea very much, but he didn't want to make his daddy any more cross with him than he already was. Harry put Louis' apple slices onto a plate along with a buttered slice of toast, and then he secured a bib around Louis' neck before setting the plate in front of him. 

"Water or juice, Lou?" 

Louis requested water, and by the time Harry returned with a sippy cup, he had eaten two apple slices. 

"Good boy," Harry praised, sitting down across from him. Louis stopped eating after five apple slices and a nibble of toast, though, doubling over and complaining about his tummy. 

Harry picked him up and laid him down on their sofa, and Louis was allowed to pick a show to watch. He chose Peppa Pig of course, and Harry put it on for him while he debated what to do. He was fairly certain that Louis hadn't pooped in a couple of days, and it wasn't like he had eaten anything out of the ordinary that would give him a tummy ache. 

He didn't want to jump the gun, though, so he decided to let Louis watch a few episodes of Peppa before checking with him again. 

"Still hurts, Daddy," Louis informed Harry when he asked. 

"Yeah? Well, Daddy's thinking you must be constipated, sweetheart."

Louis shook his head. "Please no water up m'bum."

Harry sighed and brushed the boy's hair off of his forehead. "Do you want medicine instead?"

Louis nodded, not quite understanding what he was in for. 

"Okay, we'll do that then. Do you wanna wait a little while and see if you can go without the medicine?" Harry asked. 

Louis frowned. "Can't, Daddy. Tried."

"Okay, lovey, let's go to the loo then," Harry picked the boy up under his armpits and swung him onto his hip, and Louis whimpered as another cramp hit him. 

Harry patted his bum soothingly as he looked through the medicine cabinet for the packet of suppositories, and he decided to take the rectal thermometer out as well. 

"No, Daddy," Louis whined when he saw it. 

"I need to know if you have a fever, Louis," Harry told him, sitting him on the vanity and turning around to retrieve a towel. He spread it on the cold tile of the bathroom floor before picking Louis up again and lowering him down onto it, protecting the back of his head with a large hand. 

"Are you wet, baby?" Harry asked as he slid Louis' comfy joggers down and unbuttoned his sleeper. 

"Mhm," Louis replied, allowing his daddy to untape his diaper and take a peek inside. 

"Just a bit," Harry observed. "You didn't drink too much water with breakfast."

Louis flinched when a cool wipe came in contact with his sensitive skin, and Harry softly apologized as he cleaned Louis extra thoroughly. He helped him bring his knees to his chest and slightly dipped into his hole with a new wipe, gently wiping his buttocks and perineum as well. 

"Good boy staying still for me, lovey," Harry cooed as he finished up, grabbing the thermometer and prepping it with a little lube. "Do you want Daddy's finger before this?"

Louis nodded shyly, a slight blush on his cheeks, and Harry smiled at him reassuringly before dipping the tip of his finger into the lube and helping Louis bring his knees to his chest again. Louis hooked his hands under his knees and promised he wouldn't move, and Harry spread his cheeks with one hand, using his lubed finger to circle the rim of Louis' hole. Louis shuddered as a shiver ran up his spine, and Harry slowly began to inch his finger in. Once he was up to his second knuckle, he slowly pulled it out and used a wipe to clean his finger. 

Louis had become slightly hard and was shyly covering his face with his hands, so Harry rubbed his tummy comfortingly. "You're okay, baby, there's no need to be embarrassed about that."

Louis whined in reply, so Harry waited a moment to warn him that he was going to insert the thermometer. When Louis was ready (as ready as he would ever be, rather), Harry aligned the tip of the thermometer with his hole, slowly pushing in and making sure Louis was okay as he continued. Once the instrument was a few inches inside of Louis, Harry set the timer and rubbed the boy's tummy as they waited. 

"Out now, please, Daddy," Louis begged. 

"One minute, angel, you're doing so well," Harry cooed, hoping Louis would last. 

When it was time, Harry removed the thermometer and cleaned Louis' hole with a wipe. Louis' penis chubbed up again at the stimulation, but Harry resisted the urge to touch. It would be unfair to Louis, as they weren't playing right now. 

"So baby- this medicine is a little pill that goes in your bum," Harry told Louis cautiously. 

Louis released a tiny gasp, and Harry couldn't help but smile a little. "At least it won't taste yucky, yeah?"

Louis pouted. "Don' wan' it m'bum."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm gonna help you lay on your side, yeah? In the same position as when I give you an enema."

Louis kicked out as Harry reached for him, and Harry sat back on his heels. "Louis, you know that's a no-no."

Louis began to cry, poorly, embarrassed, and frustrated, and Harry sighed softly and rubbed the top of his foot. "Can Daddy give you a cuddle?"

Louis gave in and made grabby hands at his daddy, and Harry picked him up and brought him into his lap, rubbing his back and cooing sweet nothings to him. Louis cried for a few minutes and then began to calm down, allowing Harry to wipe his face with a warm washcloth and then lay him down on his side. 

"I'm right behind you, baby, yeah?" Harry told him as he bent Louis' top leg in order to expose his hole. "Let me know if you need me to pause."

Louis sniffled sadly, and Harry rubbed his hip with his thumb for a moment. Once he sensed that Louis was okay for him to insert the suppository, he popped one out of the package and coated it in lube. He warned Louis before pushing the small pill into him, soothing him when he whimpered and shifted a little. Harry didn't want to pull his finger out right away in case the suppository came with it, so he waited a minute or so before tentatively pulling out. 

The suppository stayed in, but Harry still held Louis' buttocks together for a moment afterwards. "Good boy, lovely. You're just gonna stay like this for another fifteen minutes or so, okay?"

"Can feel it," Louis told Harry. 

"That's normal, honey, it'll dissolve soon," the curly haired man quickly stood up to wash his hands and then sat back down beside Louis, rubbing up and down his side. "Is your tummy still hurting?"

"Mhm," Louis replied. 

Harry sighed and set another timer on his phone, putting his phone in Louis' view so he wouldn't have to ask how much time was left. The boy became fidgety and impatient after only a few minutes, so Harry played twenty questions with him to pass the time. 

They both counted down from ten when the timer read ten seconds left, and Harry picked Louis up when it went off and pressed kisses all over his face. "You're my good boy, yeah? Daddy's proud of you."

Louis toyed with the collar of Harry's shirt. "Didn't like that."

"I know, lovebug, I wouldn't have either. Let's get you on the potty, yeah? The medicine doesn't take long to kick in," Harry carefully lowered Louis onto the porcelain toilet seat, and Louis shivered when his bum came in contact with it. 

"Cold!"

"Sorry, honey."

Louis shifted on the seat and then peed a little, peering between his legs as he dribbled into the toilet. Meanwhile, Harry set up a changing station on the floor for afterwards. 

It took about ten minutes for the suppository to kick in, and as soon as Louis felt it, he was telling Harry to get out. Harry respected Louis' wishes and left, but he left the door cracked open and stood just outside of it, ready in case Louis needed him. 

"Daddy!" the panicked cry for help came just a minute later, and Harry pushed into the bathroom and knelt in front of his baby. There were tears gathering in Louis' eyes, and he was doubled over. 

"Are you hurting, baby?" Harry asked, concern laced into his voice. 

Louis nodded, so Harry pushed his sleeper up and began to rub his tummy. "You're alright, love, just gotta get everything out."

Louis cried and grunted and contorted himself, but with Harry's tummy rubs and soothing words, he was eventually able to release everything. Harry wiped Louis' bum while he cried and made grabby hands at him, but once Louis was clean, he picked him up and comforted him. 

Louis seemed to be all cried out, so he calmed down quickly, and Harry had him diapered and back in his outfit in no time. 

"How's your tummy now, baby, is it better?" Harry cooed as he carried Louis to the kitchen to fill him a new sippy cup of water. 

"Uh-huh," Louis replied quietly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. He sat on the counter while Harry made him a bowl of oatmeal with fruit and a sprinkle of brown sugar on top, and he practically devoured the entire bowl as soon as he was sat at the table with it. 

The rest of the day was spent lounging about, and Harry was glad to see Louis slowly return to his silly, energetic, and mischievous self.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated, so drop a comment if you feel so inclined :)


End file.
